


The Greek Collection Heist

by Melime



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, Gen, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Peggy's on a mission to prevent a museum from being robbed and has to protect the collection's curator from getting caught in the crossfire.





	The Greek Collection Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [O Roubo da Coleção Grega](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861105) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> This was written for Fandom Loves Puerto Rico, the request was for Peggy Carter and Diana Prince to interact.
> 
> Thank you my beta Alfer.

Peggy shouldn’t have come alone, but this wasn’t a sanctioned mission. No one believed her intel, for them nothing useful came from “girls gossiping”. They weren’t willing to listen, so they assumed nothing was being said, and refused all evidence to the contrary. Just a girl gushing about her boyfriend, they had claimed, probably deluding herself into believing he’s gonna propose.

But there was more to it, of course, and Phyllis said just enough about her boyfriend’s plan for the big score that would finally mean they could get married to give Peggy the impression that it wasn’t legal, and after a couple leading questions carefully disguised as an interest for the latest gossip, Peggy had a good idea of what he and his crew were planning.

They were robbing a museum, or more specifically, a Greek collection there on loan from a French museum. They also happened to have at least a couple, possibly more inside men, which made contacting the museum too risky. With no backup and no way of convincing the police that there was a serious threat, she decided to go there alone. Maybe she wouldn’t be able to stop them, but if she could learn where they were taking the pieces it would be enough.

Peggy didn’t count on there being anyone else in the museum that wasn’t part of their plan, and she could tell from their panicked movements that the crew didn’t count on that either. The moment one of them pulled a gun was when she decided this mission was no longer about gathering intel.

She tossed a smoke bomb and ran towards the woman that was setting the exposition, grabbing her by the wrist. “Come with me,” she whispered.

The woman followed her to the corridor, then guided her to a secluded room nearby.

“Who are you?” the woman asked.

Peggy noted her accent, she was probably sent along with the collection, instead of being part of the museum’s usual personnel. That explained why she wasn’t part of the plan.

“I’m Agent Peggy Carter. It’s not safe out there, you should stay here,” Peggy paused, aware that she didn’t know the woman’s name.

“Diana, I’m Diana Prince and I’m the curator of this collection. These men are here to rob it and I won’t allow it.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here to stop them.”

“All by yourself?”

Peggy paused, unsure as to how to answer. She had to keep this woman safe, and admitting she had no backup wasn’t the best way to do it. “I won’t let them get out of here, but I need to move fast. Stay here.”

Diana smirked. “I’m not going to stay hidden while you put yourself at risk. This is my job.” She opened the door and left, without waiting for Peggy.

Peggy followed her. This wasn’t working as she had planned. Peggy couldn’t put a civilian at risk, but she could see from the way she moved that Diana had some kind of training. Military, her brain supplied.

“Three in the left wing, two by the door and one in the car. Can you fight?” she whispered at Diana as they got close to where the collection was.

“I’ll take the left wing, can you take the ones by the door?”

Peggy nodded. “Careful, they all have guns.”

She offered her side piece to Diana, who refused.

“I don’t use guns. Don’t worry about me, and be careful.”

There was no time to argue, so she just moved. The smoke had dissipated, but she remembered enough of the layout and was quiet enough to move without being seen or heard. Despite the guns and the numbers, the men were no challenge, she knocked one over the head and then quickly subdued the other in a hand to hand fight, they didn’t stand a chance.

“I’ll go after the car,” Diana said, passing by Peggy almost impossibly fast.

Just a few feet away, Diana had dropped the three men, all unconscious. Peggy couldn’t believe she had been so fast and that she had carried all three, but she didn’t have enough time to think about this before Diana came back carrying the last man.

“They were hired to rob this collection.”

“How do you know?” Peggy asked.

“This one told me everything. I will give you the information, Agent Carter, I’m sure that you will know what to do with it.” Peggy didn’t have time to ask how she managed to get a confession before Diana continued. “Thank you. If someone else had been here and you hadn’t come, someone could have been hurt.”

Someone else, but not her. Peggy didn’t doubt now that Diana could have taken all six men, she just didn’t know how.

“No, thank you. No one believed me about this robbery and I had no backup, I couldn’t have stopped it without your help.”

“I’m sure you would have found a way, you seem to be a very competent and resourceful agent.”

Peggy didn’t know how to respond to that. “I’ll call this in. Please watch them to make sure they don’t try anything else.”

Diana nodded.

Peggy left, resisting the urge to ask Diana how she could fight like that. Whoever she was, Peggy wanted to learn more about her. But for now, Peggy had to call this in and write down whatever the driver told Diana, and perhaps see if the others could tell her anything else.


End file.
